


I'm Your Little Harlot Starlet

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me, Or Your Pants On [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Ashton, Bad Boy Michael, Bottom Luke, Crossdressing, Feminine Luke, Feminization, M/M, Michael Only Mentioned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shoes, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton could feel the smooth slide of the leather heels against his lower back, the sharp stab of the stilettos digging into the top of his ass with the way Luke was attempting to pull him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Little Harlot Starlet

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these character's too much to leave them alone(: I'll figure out an OTP one of these days XD
> 
> I've become one of those author's... originally inspired by a Cake prompt which I posted(: But I'm not a huge Cake fan, so I pictured Larry the whole time, so I posted that version(: But I love Lashton so I had to try a Lashton one as well(: I'm a mess!!!(: 
> 
> Not beta'd and I hate the ending, but no author ever finds their work perfect so I'm trying to get over it(:
> 
> Title from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey

Luke woke with a start, confused at the curlyness still surrounding him. It wasn't morning, his alarm wasn't going off, and he hadn't had a nightmare so he didn't understand why he was awake. His question was answered when he heard harsh tapping on the glass of his bedroom window. Glancing once more at his iHome he realized it was 4:00 in the morning.

 

With a groan, he rubbed his eyes of sleep and slowly lowered his feet to the cold, hardwood floors. Shivering, he pulled the red, plaid, flannel shirt closer to his body in the hopes of finding some level of warmth. As he padded over to the window the tapping became more insistent and Luke hurried over to the windows. After unlocking the window, Luke didn't even have time to open it himself before it was being slid open from the outside.

 

"I's four in the mornin' Ash," he whispered quietly, watching the older boy pull himself through the window.

 

"I know Princess, got caught up at Michael’s uncle’s shop,” he explained as he dropped a quick kiss to Luke’s pouting lips. “Didn’t touch the cars though,” he dropped another kiss to Luke’s lips, feeling the smaller boy hum in approval. “Played Texas Hold ‘Em,” he murmured against Luke’s mouth as a stole another quick kiss. “Won big.”

 

Luke hummed in acknowledgement before leaning against Ashton’s body, nose pressed to his clothed chest which smelt of motor oil. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material as Ashton shut the window. As Luke made to wrap his arms around Ashton’s waist, his elbow bumped into something placed in the crook of the curly haired boys elbow. Glancing to the side, he noticed it was cardboard box. He peered up into Ashton’s hazel eyes questioningly and the older boy smirked.

 

"We'll get to that in a little bit," he murmured placing the box on the nightstand next to the window. "Give us kiss first."

 

Luke grinned and stood on his tip toes, craning his neck, his eyes fluttering shut once Ashton’s lips met his. He felt Ashton grin devilishly as the older boy trailed his hands down the soft flannel shirt, which was the older boy’s, and eventually settled on the backs of the younger boy’s thighs. Luke couldn’t help but to giggle as he felt Ashton yank his body up so that the older boy was now carrying him to the bed. Once Ashton had tossed the smaller boy onto the rumpled duvet, he began to toe off his socks and boots without looking away from Luke’s wide blue eyes.

 

“Love it when you wear my clothes,” he mumbled, working on his black skinny jeans.

 

Luke pouted at the older boy when Ashton moved to take his shirt off, his eyes darting in the direction of the cardboard box. Ashton smiled softly before throwing his shirt to the side and grabbing the box, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Luke quickly scrambled to place himself in Ashton’s lap, soaking in the warmth Ashton radiated against his back. The younger boy gasped when he saw the famous Christian Louboutin logo scrawled in white across the top of the tan box.

 

“Ashton Fletcher!”

 

Luke removed the lid delicately before his excitement overcame him and he tore voraciously through the boxes contents before being rewarded with a pair of shiny, black, leather pumps with the signature red soles.

 

“The Bianca’s?” He questioned reverently, his voice soft.

 

“Only the best for my Princess,” Ashton dropped a lingering kiss to the younger boy’s cheek.

 

“But Ash! They co-”

 

“None of that,” the older boy effectively cut him off. “I love spoiling you, and I have the money to do it. So just let me.”

 

Luke nodded his head lightly in agreement, eyes still glued to the shoes he’d been pining over since he discovered Louboutin’s.

 

“Put ‘em on,” Ashton whispered into the younger boy’s ear.

 

Luke turned in Ashton’s lap and held the shoes up to the older boy in askance. Ashton smirked and moved the smaller boy out of his lap so that he was once again spread out on the bed. He took both shoes and laid them on Luke’s pillow before leaning in for a quick kiss. As he pulled away, Ashton ran a hand down the younger boy’s thigh, hitching the leg up once he reached Luke’s knee and slid his hand the rest of the way down and gripping the smaller boy’s ankle tight. He gently slid Luke’s foot into the heel, grinning when he heard a sharp intake of breath beneath him at the perfect fit of the shoe before doing the same to the other foot.

 

Once the older boy had let go of his ankles, Luke let his legs fall gracelessly onto the bed, chest heaving in excitement. Ashton climbed up onto the bed allowing Luke to cradle his hips with his thighs as the younger boy crossed his ankles, resting them on Ashton’s lower back. Peering down at the flush spread across Luke’s high cheekbones, Ashton subconsciously pushed his lips to the smaller boy's before trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. He yanked the pearl snaps of the plaid shirt open, groaning as he watched the muscles in Luke’s stomach clench.

 

"Ash"

 

"What do you need princess?"

 

Ashton mouthed at the scarlet, lace edge of Luke’s cheeky panties as the younger boy squirmed beneath him. As the older boy waited for an answer he used one hand to push his boxers briefs down, shuffling his legs to get them the rest of the way off. Luke whined as Ashton moved against him, shrugging out of the older boy's flannel before finding it within himself to answer.

 

"In-Inside me!"

 

Luke arched and twisted to the side, reaching for the gap between his headboard and mattress. When his hand came back holding a bottle of lube Ashton was quick to snatch it, coating his fingers as best as he could before pulling Luke’s panties to the side. Once he caught a glimpse of Luke’s fluttering hole, Ashton took a second to circle it with the tip of his index finger.

 

"Ash! You're cock! Don't tease!"

 

"Shhh Princess, gotta keep quiet. Gotta open you up first."

 

Luke whimpered, turning his face into his bicep and biting down lightly as Ashton pushed his middle finger into the younger boy. He squeezed Ashton’s torso between his thighs, pushing against Ashton’s ass with his new heels. Ashton tsked and slipped in his ring finger, slowly spreading his fingers wider with each thrust in.

 

"Ash-"

 

"Shhh... Gonna wake the whole house," Ashton chuckled.

 

Luke nodded, biting his lip and tossing his head back in frustration. In attempt to encourage Ashton to move along a bit faster Luke began to push back on Ashton’s long fingers, a broken whine escaping his lips when the tips of the older boy's fingers brush against his prostate. Ashton threw a warning glance towards the older boy and Luke bit his lip once again in attempt to quiet himself. Once the older boy was sufficiently pacified in regards to the level of noise Luke was making, Ashton slowly slipped his index finger in next to the other two.

 

"Ready, ready, rea-"

 

"Patience Princess, almost done," Ashton interrupted Luke’s whispered chant.

 

After a few more pumps of his fingers, actively avoiding Luke’s prostate, Ashton pulled his fingers out and away to which Luke protested with a grunt through clenched teeth. Ashton inhaled deeply to steady himself before pouring some more lube onto his cock and jerking it a few times to ensure it was sufficiently coated. Ashton sucked in a deep breath in attempt to calm himself as he looked at the sight beneath him.

 

The flush on Luke’s cheeks was so intense it had surpassed pink and taken on an almost fuchsia tone. His lips were chewed plump and cherry red, his wet eyes matching due to strain, making the electric blue of his irises even more pronounced than usual. His feathery, blonde hair was sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. Ashton could feel the smooth slide of the leather heels against his lower back, the sharp stab of the stilettos digging into the top of his ass with the way Luke was attempting to pull him in. Deciding to take mercy on both of them, Ashton held Luke’s panties to the side and swiftly pushed into the smaller boy.

 

“Fuck! Ah-”

 

Ashton slammed a hand against the older boy’s mouth, quieting him as effectively as he could.

 

“Gonna have to quiet down Princess. Don’t want your parent’s walking in at the moment, now do we?” The older boy whispered.

 

Luke whimpered and shook his head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to relax. Once Ashton felt the smaller boy’s body begin to go lax he pulled out, savoring the slow, teasing drag, until just his tip was inside of Luke and then slammed back in roughly. The older boy tossed his head side to side, legs flailing slightly around Ashton’s waist, his cries muffled by the large hand covering his mouth. The older boy continued his slow but intense thrusts, biting his lip in concentration as he watched Luke grow increasingly desperate beneath him.

 

Ashton watched in fascination as Luke’s body moved up and down the bed with his rough thrusts, blue eyes rolling back into his head every time he attempted to lock gazes with the hazel eyed boy above him. Ashton smirked, grunting lowly through the effort of restraining himself to such a slow pace. While his thrusts were rough and overwhelming, the speed had Luke pushing at the older boy’s backside with the sharp point of his new heels. Relishing the way Luke’s panties dragged against the side of his cock, Ashton continued his lackadaisical pace, finding great pleasure in the way the boy beneath him was falling apart entirely. However, when he felt Luke’s sharp teeth begin digging into the meat of his palm, Ashton knew his slow rhythm was no longer cutting it for the younger boy no matter how hard his thrusts were.

 

Leaning over Luke and resting his free hand beside the smaller boy’s face, Ashton pushed them into a new angle which not only bent Luke nearly in half, but cause the older boy’s dick to slam straight into his prostate, no longer just grazing it. It took a tremendous amount of will power on Ashton’s part to not come on the spot when he heard and felt the sob ripped out of Luke’s chest at the pleasure the new angle caused him. Once he felt he had sufficiently collected himself, Ashton began to rock into the younger boy earnestly. His thrusts no longer just rough and hard but fast and relentless too.

 

A nonstop stream of cries and whines seemed to emanate from Luke against Ashton’s now moist palm, and at the wet feeling the older boy couldn’t help but to slide a couple of fingers into the smaller boy’s mouth. Fucking his fingers into the smaller boy’s mouth in time with the thrusts of his hips, Ashton let out a guttural groan that sounded as if it had been wrenched from his chest. Luke lapped eagerly at the long fingers pumping in and out of his mouth, torn between which sensation was pushing him so close to the edge so quickly. Ashton gave a noise that sounded like a whimper as he watched Luke gag lightly on his fingers and felt the tight, heated clench of the body beneath him, unable to take his eyes away from the ethereal sight.

 

“Make su’ yah won’ be able tah walk t-m-rrow,” Ashton grunted brokenly before giving his roughest thrust yet, pushing at an upward angle for his last thrust as he came against Luke’s prostate in strong bursts.

 

Luke screamed out against the fingers inside of his mouth at feeling Ashton spill inside of him, his orgasm being pushed out of him by Ashton’s still thrusting hips. Both boy’s gradually slowed the rocking of their hips as they came down from their high until they were merely twitching weakly against each other. Ashton chuckled against Luke’s neck as he buried his face there to wait out his come down, making sure to hold himself up on his elbows to ensure he didn’t crush the smaller boy. Luke hummed happily and pushed the fingers, still in his mouth, out before scratching at the curls located at the base of Ashton’s skull.

 

Ashton groaned in disappointment as he pulled his now softening cock out of the smaller boy and winced as he heard Luke’s hiss of disapproval. After situating the younger boy so that his back was pressed snugly against Ashton’s chest, the older boy reached blindly behind him for the duvet. Once his hand landed on the fluffy material, he pulled it up to their chins, planting kisses on Luke’s cheek until the smaller boy cocked his head, smirking at Ashton and gave him a proper kiss. Ashton hummed contentedly against the younger boy’s mouth before pulling back and firmly wrapping his arms around Luke before they both drifted off to sleep, temporarily ignorant of the alarm that would jolt them awake in a few hours for school.


End file.
